


A Filha do Feiticeiro

by carolss



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Uma recontagem de O Lago dos Cisnes do ponto de vista de Odile.





	1. 1

Os cisnes sempre estiveram lá, durante o dia nadando no lago na frente do castelo e a noite se transformando em mulheres, isso era uma parte natural da sua vida tanto quanto o ar que ela respirava, e a magia que corria por suas veias.

O pai de Odile era um praticante de magia, um dos mais habilidosos no mundo. Havia uma razoável porcentagem da população que nascia com o dom, mas este era indomado e geralmente só acabava trazendo mais dano do que bênçãos para o pobre coitado ou coitada que o recebia, seu pai no entanto tinha transformado o seu em uma arte e uma ciência, ele era o mestre de sua magia e não o contrario. E graças ao seu treinamento um dia ela seria também. Alguns anos antes de seu nascimento seu pai costumava ser o segundo homem mais poderoso da Moldavia, mas o Rei que ele havia ajudado a colocar no trono o traiu, e o deixou na posição de ter que vender suas habilidades e troca de pagamento, as vezes o pagamento era ouro, outras vezes terra, ou simples ingredientes que ele as vezes precisava para feitiços mais complexos, mas quando a pessoa não tinha nada a oferecer sempre havia a possibilidade de fazer um acordo para vir servir seu pai na sua propriedade por um número combinado de anos, como uma pratica de garantia que elas não fossem fugir durante as horas do dia que era o tempo preferido de seu pai para dormir as moças que tinham feito o acordo se tornavam cisnes. Além de Odile atualmente haviam outras seis mulheres na propriedade : Katrina, Olga, Polina, Vladlena, Tatyana e mais recentemente Daria. E era com Daria com quem Odile estava naquela madrugada.

As ordens de Daria eram instruir e treinar Odile com relação ao uso da espada, do arco e flecha e machado, e segundo suas próprias palavras ela estaria sendo bem mais sucedida treinando um macaco do que Odile. A filha do feiticeiro mostrava grande habilidade para varias atividades mas ao longo dos últimos meses ficou claro luta corporal não era uma dela. Ela até que estava conseguindo bloquear um pouco os golpes de Daria quando em um movimento em falso Daria conseguiu desarma-la e fazer com que ela caísse no chão.

“Se essa fosse uma luta de verdade você estaria morta agora” Daria disse.

“Se essa fosse uma luta de verdade eu teria te transformado em uma porca antes de você ter tido a chance de dar qualquer golpe”

Daria levou sua mão a testa e disse :

“Meu deus você é pior do que o Benno as vezes”

_Benno_ , Odile tinha ouvido essa palavra antes e ela assumiu que era algum xingamento de Onvolena que ela não conhecia, não o nome de uma pessoa como a última frase indicava.

“Quem é Benno ?”

“Apenas um rapaz que eu conheci e treinei durante a rebelião que era quase tão ruim quanto você”

“Então você odiava ele mais do que você me odeia ?”

“Eu não te odeio, eu fico frustrada com você porque eu acredito que você poderia ser bem melhor do que você é agora se você se esforçasse. E eu não o odiava, Benno não era um guerreiro, ele era um curador, ele tinha o dom, não era tão forte quanto o seu e o do seu pai mas ele conseguia curar a maior parte dos ferimentos com o toque” Daria disse.

E aí ela deu um leve sorriso, Odile não se lembrava de nenhuma outra vez em que ela tinha visto um sorriso e uma expressão como aquela no rosto de Daria. Quando Daria notou que Odile estava encarando ela fechou a cara de novo, mas era tarde demais.

“Você ama ele”

“Ele foi muito útil na rebelião” Daria disse irritada.

“Muito útil, e você ama ele e você quer casar com ele”

A expressão dela mudou de irritação para tristeza.

“Eu sinto muito, ele morreu na rebelião ?”

“Não, mas ainda assim eu nunca poderia me casar com ele”

“Porque não ?”

“Você sabe o porque, o acordo que eu fiz com seu pai requere que eu fique quinze anos aqui, quando acabar ele certamente já vai ter encontrado outra pessoa e provavelmente deve ter até filhos”

“Eu sinto muito”

“Não precisa ter. Eu estou satisfeita com as minhas escolhas, e a vida de uma esposa não teria me agradado. Agora vamos continuar”

Odile estava quase pegando sua espada quando ela ouviu uma leve batida na porta e Katrina entrou no cômodo.

“Minhas senhoras eu sinto muito por interromper mas o senhor Rothbart requere a presença de sua filha”

Odile largou a espada e saiu bem rápido antes que Daria pensasse em dizer para ela voltar para lá após a conversa com seu pai ter terminado. Quando ela estava suficientemente longe para não ser ouvida por Daria ela perguntou :

“Então Kat meu pai realmente me chamou ou você só resolveu me salvar de algumas horas de tortura ?”

“Dessa vez o seu pai realmente a chamou”

“Certo, então você tem alguma idéia do que isso se trata ?”

“Eu temo que não, eu tenho que voltar para a cozinha agora”

“Tudo bem, eu posso ir sozinha”

“Eu vou tentar te ver antes do sol nascer”

“Até lá então”

Katrina hesitou por um segundo, como se ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas aí se virou e foi na direção da cozinha. E Odile andou na direção do laboratório de seu pai.

Chegando lá ela bateu a porta.

“Entre Odile” Rothbart disse.

“Eu ouvi que você queria me ver”

“Você ouviu certo. Como foi a lição com Daria ?”

“Terrível, meu tempo seria bem melhor aplicado em outras atividades”

Rothbart revirou seus olhos, mas havia o fantasma de um sorriso em seus lábios.

“Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, isso não é como piano ou canto que você pode largar sem consequências, essas habilidades podem um dia ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte no seu futuro”

“Eu sei, e eu aceito isso, mas isso não significa que eu tenho que ficar feliz e eu me dou o direito a reclamar quando apropriado”

Seu pai sorriu.

“Você me chamou aqui só pra saber sobre as minhas lições ?”

“Não, eu preciso que você vá fazer o trabalho na fazenda de Kadar”

“Eu achei que fosse um simples encantamento de fertilidade, porque você precisa da minha ajuda ?”

“Eu não vou com você, eu tenho negócios a tratar na Moldavia”

O nome fez um frio correr pela espinha de Odile. A propriedade deles ficava escondida na floresta onde ficava a fronteira entre os reinos Moldavia, Onvolena, Kadar e Polismania. Seu pai tinha negócios nos três últimos, mas não no primeiro, Moldavia é onde os grandes inimigos de seu pai moravam, o lugar onde ele tinha sido traído e humilhado.

“Pai o que quer que seja que você queira da Moldavia eu posso ir buscar, ou fazer, me deixe te ajudar”

“Isso é algo que apenas eu posso fazer, você pode me ajudar indo fazer o encantamento na fazenda em Kadar. Agora vá tomar um banho e se arrume, Polina já foi ordenada a preparar seu cavalo e outras coisas que você vai precisar para a viagem”

.

.

.

Depois de seu banho Odile foi na direção dos estábulos, ela esperou que seu pai estivesse lá para se despedir mas esse não foi o caso. Mas Katrina estava, com um pequeno embrulho em suas mãos.

“Eu tomei a liberdade de pegar um pouco de torta de nozes para caso você fique com fome na viagem”

“Obrigada, é a minha favorita”

“Eu sei disso” Katrina disse com as bochechas vermelhas.

A outra garota sempre foi do tipo que corava fácil, mas isso parecia estar acontecendo com bem mais frequência ultimamente, era um tanto estranho realmente, Odile achava que o mais lógico seria que quanto mais elas convivessem menos motivos a garota ficar embaraçada em sua presença.

“Você não tem medo de andar pela floresta sozinha ?” Katrina perguntou.

“Não” Odile disse.

_Não há nada na floresta que poderia ser mais perigoso do que eu_ , ela pensou mas não disse. Seu pai as vezes lhe dizia que inspirar medo era sempre útil, mesmo nos seus amigos, mas ela não queria fazer isso com Katrina.

Odile guardou o embrulho na bolsa, deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Katrina, montou no cavalo e galopou para longe sem estar ciente de como as coisas estariam diferentes no castelo quando ela retornasse.


	2. Dois

Odile podia ver que o fazendeiro não estava feliz quando ela disse quem ela era e porque ela estava ali. Ela pensou que ele não iria vocalizar esse sentimento por educação, mas esse não foi o caso.

“Eu paguei por Rothbart, não a sua filhinha de treze anos”

“Meu pai teve assuntos urgentes a tratar, ele se desculpa por isso. Mas ele me mandou e eu posso fazer o encantamento sem problemas. E também eu tenho dezesseis anos, não treze”

“Eu não ligo se você tem oito ou oitenta. A magia de mulheres é fraca e o sangramento mensal faz a sua mente instável, eu não vou deixar você tocar as minhas plantas”

Foi um esforço considerável não compelir um dos touros da fazenda a encravar um dos seus chifres no estomago do fazendeiro naquele momento.

“Eu sou uma mulher, e eu sou jovem. Mas mais importante do que isso eu sou a filha do meu pai e a única aprendiz que ele já teve. E ele não teria me mandado aqui caso ele não me julgasse completamente capaz de fazer essa tarefa”

O fazendeiro respirou fundo.

“Tá, mas se não funcionar eu vou querer meu pagamento de volta, com juros”

“É claro”

Odile ficou alguns minutos olhando para os campos antes de começar o encantamento, esperando a irritação da conversa que teve passar, sua magia era uma extensão dela mesma, então suas emoções, assim como a de seu pai e todos os praticantes de magia acabavam se misturando com aquela força dentro dela. Portanto raiva poderia facilmente fazer com que o encantamento tivesse o efeito oposto. A raiva não passou então ela decidiu se focar no seu orgulho, como ele tinha chamado ela de fraca. Ela estava pronta.

Ela se ajoelhou e colocou suas mãos na terra e deixou aquela parte dela mesma fluir pelo solo, se espalhar por toda a extensão dos campos. Por um segundo ela podia sentir cada grão de terra, todas as raízes fincadas, a vida dos pequenos animais que viviam no solo. Aí ela disse :

“Cresça”

Ela notou que tinha dado certo primeiro pelo som do que pela visão, como um tinido no ar, e aí o verde começou a sair da terra, em dez segundos a plantação tendo o crescimento de semanas, talvez até meses. Odile não olhou para trás para ver a expressão espantada do fazendeiro ou de seus funcionários, ela não precisava, ela sabia que estava lá.

.

.

.

Em retrospecto Odile decidiu que tinha sido uma coisa estúpida de se fazer, o acordo era para um simples encanto de fertilização, não um de crescimento, e certamente não um daquela magnitude, mas ela odiava a idéia de qualquer um achando que ela era fraca, mesmo um idiota como o fazendeiro claramente era.

O encanto tinha a deixado exausta então ela parou na primeira pensão no caminho e pediu pela melhor cama que eles tinham, não importando o preço.

“Aqui, o melhor quarto da casa, bom o suficiente para uma princesa” o dono da pensão disse.

“Tecnicamente eu sou apenas uma duquesa” Odile disse.

O homem riu como se achasse que ela estivesse brincando, e Odile não se preocupou em corrigi-lo, ela colocou uma moeda de prata nas mãos dele como gorjeta, trancou a porta, se jogou na cama e dormiu direto pelas próximas quatorze horas.

.

.

.

Quando Odile chegou na floresta da fronteira o sol estava quase se pondo, e ela ainda estava cansada, tão cansada que ela quase não reparou que dois animais estavam brincando, e ela só ficou alerta quando notou que um deles era um grande pássaro branco.

Ela avançou com o cavalo na direção da briga, o animal que estava brigando com o cisne era bizarro, o corpo era o de um urso negro mas a cabeça se assemelhava bem mais a de um morcego. Odile jogou um feitiço de transformação nele para transformá-lo em um coelho mas não funcionou, mas no entanto ele parou de atacar o cisne, ele olhou para Odile intensamente e aí saiu correndo na direção oposta.

Ela desmontou do cavalo e foi socorrer o cisne, ela estava bem machucada mas pelo tamanho Odile tinha certeza que era Katrina. Mas não fazia nenhum sentindo, mesmo em suas formas de cisnes as mulheres mantinham suas consciências humanas e todas sabiam muito bem que a floresta era cheia de predadores além de feitiços de confusão para qualquer um que não tivesse o dom. No passado houveram algumas que tentaram fugir mesmo assim mas ela tinha certeza que Katrina não seria uma delas, ela nunca havia reclamado de estar no castelo e o período do acordo dela terminaria em menos de um ano.

Odile levou sua mão a uma das asas feridas para começar a curá-las mas no momento que ela fez isso o cisne começou a se debater, Odile teve que pressioná-la contra seu tórax para fazer com ela parasse.

“Kat se acalma, você só vai se machucar mais, eu estou aqui, tudo vai ficar bem”

Segundos após ela dizer isso o sol se pôs e a transformação começou com uma luz dourada envolvendo o corpo do cisne e moldando a carne novamente para a forma de uma jovem mulher. E ficou bem claro que ao contrario do que Odile tinha pensado aquela jovem mulher não era Katrina, os cabelos de Katrina não eram ruivos, mas sim castanhos assim como seus olhos, enquanto os da outra eram azuis.

“Me ajude” a estranha garota nos braços de Odile disse pouco antes de desmaiar.


	3. Três

A estranha que Odile tinha encontrado na floresta ainda estava inconsciente apesar de todos os ferimentos já estarem curados. Odile temeu que talvez houvesse algum ferimento interno ou algo errado com sua mente mas Tatyana que estudava o funcionamento do corpo humano na Polismania antes de fazer o acordo com o pai de Odile, examinou a estranha e disse que não havia nada de errado com ela.

“Você não precisa se preocupar, ela só está cansada”

“Certo” Odile disse, mas era uma mentira, ela ainda estava preocupada, ela não conseguia esquecer a sensação de estar correndo no cavalo com a garota desmaiada em seus braços morrendo de medo que ela falecesse antes de chegar ao castelo.

Vladlena entrou no quarto com uma bandeja com biscoitos e chá.

“Eu não estou com fome” Odile disse.

“Isso não importa, você tem que comer”

“Lena está certa, você não comeu nada desde que você chegou, a última coisa que nós precisamos é outra jovem desmaiada” Tatyana disse.

“Tá” Odile disse e deu uma mordida em um dos biscoitos de muita má vontade “Alguma noticia do meu pai ?”

“Não ainda, a última vez que o vimos foi pela manhã quando ele colocou a garota no lago em forma de cisne, Olga e eu procuramos no laboratório para ver se ele tinha deixado alguma instrução escrita mas não encontramos nenhuma”

“Então ainda nenhuma idéia de quem ela é”

“Ela provavelmente é da nobreza da Moldavia”

“Porque você diz isso ?”

“Os cabelos dela, quase todos da família real da Moldavia tem cabelos vermelhos”

Odile sabia que sua mãe tinha cabelos ruivos, assim como o rei Odam, mas ela nunca tinha feito a conexão que esse era um traço dividido pela maioria da nobreza da Moldavia.  _Pai em que confusão você me meteu ?_

.

.

.

Quando a garota despertou, tanto Tatyana quanto Vladlena já tinham se retirado do quarto há horas.

“Bom dia”

“Não é dia ainda”

“Eu tive um sonho que eu fui atacada por uma besta, eu estava ferida, sentiu tão real”

“Isso é porque foi real, mas você está bem agora, eu curei todos os seus ferimentos, pode ver não tem nenhum corte ou hematoma na sua pele”

“Obrigada, quem é você ?”

“Meu nome é Odile, eu sou a filha do feiticeiro Rothbart esse castelo pertence a ele, se tiver qualquer coisa que você precise você pode me ped-“ Odile estava dizendo até ser interrompida por um soco bem forte no seu rosto que tinha a empurrado da beirada da cama direto para o chão.

E antes que ela pudesse reagir a outra garota já tinha saído correndo dali.

.

.

.

Odile não ordenou que as outras moças procurassem pela ruiva,  _Deixe ela ir pra floresta e ser atacada pelas bestas que lá vivem, não é meu problema_. Não tinha sido o seu problema pra começar realmente, mas ela ajudou, ela foi gentil e graças a isso ela estava com um olho roxo agora.

Mas ao meio dia Odile pode ver pela janela do seu quarto seu pai retornando com um cisne em seus braços e o colocando no lago.

Odile desceu as escadas para encontra-lo.

“O que aconteceu com o seu olho ? Houve algum problema em Kadar” foi a primeira coisa que ele disse ao vê-la.

“Não aconteceu em Kadar, isso foi um presente da nossa nova hospede”

“Ela não devia ter feito isso” ele disse tocando a bochecha dela e Odile podia sentir a magia dele para sua pele começando a curar o hematoma.

“Ela não parece entender muito bem como o acordo funciona, ela já tentou fugir duas vezes”

“Não houve um acordo dessa vez”

“...”

“Não olhe para mim assim, não houve um acordo, mas houve justiça”

“Quem é ela ?”

“O nome dela é Odette”

“Odette como em a princesa herdeira do reino da Moldavia ?”

“Sim”

“Porque você fez isso, ela certamente deve estar sendo procurada. E eu não vejo como traze-la aqui sem uma troca de serviços pode ser justo”

“Eu cobri os meus rastros, ela vai ser procurada. Mas não aqui. E eu disse antes é justo”

“...”

“Pense assim : se eu morresse devendo ouro ou serviço, você pagaria minhas dividas e cumpriria qualquer trabalho que eu tivesse deixado pendente, certo ? Eu estou aplicando o mesmo principio nessa questão, não existe uma pessoa nesse mundo que usou e abusou da minha magia tanto quanto o pai daquela garota, eu estou coletando uma divida que devia ter sido paga há muito tempo”

“Tem uma falha nessa lógica pai”

“E qual seria essa ?”

“Rei Odam ainda está vivo”

“Sim ele está, mas ele não vai continuar desse jeito para sempre”


End file.
